


Harmony Distrupted

by mythic0wings



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, In a way, Pre-Series, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/pseuds/mythic0wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will always regret what she had to do, no matter how much it felt like there was no other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony Distrupted

Celestia stood on the parapet looking up at the night sky, mourning the shadow she saw in the moon. A shadow all too familiar the past one thousand years. Behind her rests a sheaf of paper and a quill soaking in black ink, a letter to be written to her student, a fix to past mistakes. Exhaling softly in a drawn-out sigh she turns and steps from the moonlight toward the blank page. Out of the soft silvery light she draws herself up despite being alone in the room. She was strong, she rose before the sun but did not rest with its fall.

So she writes the letter to she student, encouraging her to make friends in the small town of Pony Ville, to find ponies to appreciate her. All she wants is to avoid the hurt that shook her even now at the loss (surely it was temporary) of her dear sister. A mistake she never wanted to see repeated because of neglect, especially on her own part. Celestia has seen her kingdom change and grow, ponies growing up and turning to bones and dust all the while days start to blend together.

From a corner as red and yellow bird trills softly, an eternal partner for an eternal life. She lets the paper roll into itself then sends it off with a thought. Years have passed so quickly and yet so slow, each hour weighing on her during the night when she gazes upon the moon. Guilt sinking into her bones for the follies she committed not only toward her people but so much more to dear Luna. It had been wrong of her to ignore the anger building in her sibling, to push her aside while the ponies around her showered praise unto her.

At the foot of her bed rests a chest, brought out just for tonight. A night she had been waiting for since banishing her sister. A touch of magic opens the lock on the chest, revealing a jeweled crown. Marvelous threads of gold holding a brilliant sun up high. However the piece felt dead, lost and without purpose while it sat on its grand pillow. Watery golden light lifts the crown up to Celestia and she can only hang her head. The Element of Harmony should not be so dim, so without life in her hands. But only luck had kept her kingdom from needing its power and for her subjects to find out one of her greatest shames.

She could no longer wield this power.

The proverbial ace up her sleeve this crown and its five sisters used to grant enough strength to take on foes much larger than herself. Now... she knows not of what she will do to protect those loyal to her. Or to erase the loneliness she feels no matter the company she keeps.

So she lays down, setting the disgraced crown at the foot her bed. A reminder of the grave mistakes she has made and their consequences. The loss of her sister, the harmony within herself shattered, any protection for her kingdom, and her piece of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Lullaby for a Princess  
> I do look forward to coming back to this piece and editing it as for right now I'm not too satisfied with it myself.


End file.
